


Campachana de historias

by youkosaiyo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angustía, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Locura, M/M, Muerte de personaje, Oneshot, Otros, Romance, Tortura
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: Conjunto de historias de diferentes parejas.Primera historia: Mi sol. Mi ángel.—Tony…—¡Silencio! —gritó enojado —Un ser tan exiguo como tú no merece pronunciar su nombre.





	1. Mi sol. Mi ángel

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.  
Personajes: Diferentes parejas.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, mpreg, violación, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Conjunto de historioas.  
Beta Reader: 

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Mi sol. Mi ángel.

 

Capítulo único

 

La espada hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo antes de desaparecer.

Caminó con paso tranquilo; sorteó los cuerpos esparcidos en el suelo, muchos de ellos, mutilados. La sangre y las vísceras tapizaban el piso.  
El hedor a muerte a penas y podía sosegar el dolor de su corazón.

¿Estaba arrepentido? Para nada. Todos y cada uno de ellos se merecían la muerte, pero su castigo no terminaría ahí, no, el báratro aún les guardaba algo mejor.

Todos ellos se atrevieron a dañar a su sol, a su ángel, y merecían sufrir. Lucifer podía sentarse en el trono del infierno, pero era él, quien era su amo y señor.

Hizo una mueca al toparse con el rostro desfigurado de Wanda; sus últimos momentos de terror habían quedado tatuados en el rictus. ¿Había sido demasiado benevolente al matarla tan pronto?, por supuesto que sí, pero era la última muestra de piedad de su maltrecha humanidad.

Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos. Algo impactó contra su cabeza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara contra el suelo, manchando su ropa, manos, parte de su rostro y cabello con la sangre coagulada.

Él sonrió. Se levantó sin hacer uso de ninguna de sus extremidades; flotando a centímetros del suelo, sus ojos rubicundos se centraron en su atacante.

—Vaya —dijo al tiempo que pasaba dos de sus dedos por la mejilla manchada; miró el líquido antes de saborear el sabor metálico de su ominoso crimen.

—¡Es suficiente! —Él rio con ganas; su voz, profusa resonó con fuerza. —Él no querría esto.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a usar el recuerdo de su ángel? Él, quien era el principal responsable de su muerte.

—Tony…   
—¡Silencio! —gritó enojado —Un ser tan exiguo como tú no merece pronunciar su nombre.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano, al tiempo que la sangre en el suelo comenzaba a mutar, cambiando, transformándose en cadenas y grilletes que se cernieron sobre él tan rápido como una serpiente venenosa; inmovilizándolo.

—Steven Rogers… debo agradecerte por tan poderoso vehículo —dijo una ominosa voz cavernosa, tan oscura que encogió de terror el corazón del Capitán.  
—¡Strange! —gritó. Las cadenas le apretaban cortándole la circulación y el oxígeno.

Él sonrió. Cruel. Loco. El ser más poderoso del multiuniverso, cuyo corazón agonizaba por la pérdida de su ángel, de Tony Stark. Ahora buscaba venganza.

—No se preocupe ¡oh, gran héroe! —dijo con tono burlón. —No lo mataré, al menos no tan pronto.

Los gritos de Steve resonaron por todo el lugar, pero no existía alma alguna que pudiera escucharle.

El mundo había caído en el caos y devastación. Aquellos héroes que debían protegerle, terminaron convirtiéndose (sin desearlo), en sus verdugos.

 

Fin.

 

…

 

Espero les gustara. En este libro subiré otros one shot, y ustedes pueden darme ideas de parejas. Gracias.


	2. Te digo adiós

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.  
Personajes: Diferentes parejas.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, mpreg, violación, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Conjunto de historioas.  
Beta Reader: 

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Te digo adiós  
(Thorki)

 

Capítulo único

 

Thanos había sido derrotado. Con un costo demasiado alto. Natasha y Tony sacrificaron sus vidas por el bien del universo, pero no fueron las únicas bajas. Cientos de asgardianos y seres de todos los mundos también lo hicieron.  
Para Thor, el óbito que más le dolía ‹‹aún después de tanto tiempo››, era la de Loki, su hermano.

Su gran amor.

Loki no regresó luego del chasquido de Bruce. No había forma de traerlo de regreso.

Perdió la esperanza de vivir; dejó su pueblo de lado (aunque en manos muy capaces), huyó como un cobarde para unirse a una panda de idiotas con la excusa de encontrarse a sí mismo, pero la realidad era que quería alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba aquello que perdió.

Thor observó el vasto universo desde el puente del Milano. Recordó el último viaje que compartió con Loki.

¿Por qué no tuvo el valor para decirle que lo amaba? Sí, eran hermanos, pero solo de crianza, no corría la misma sangre por sus venas.

Cerró los ojos. Reprimió las ganas de llorar, en su lugar, sonrió al imaginar lo que Loki le hubiese dicho al verlo con tan deplorable aspecto.

Thor se sobresaltó al sentir una mano entrelazándose con la suya; miró al dueño, que le sonreía con cariño y comprensión. El asgardiano le devolvió el gesto.

Peter Quill posó su cabeza en el hombro de Thor. Los dos eran almas rotas que habían perdido a su ser amado y encontrado consuelo en el otro.

—Todo está bien grandote —dijo Star-Lord antes de unir sus labios en un corto beso.

Ambos miraron a la inmensidad del universo; dando una corta plegaria por el amor perdido.

—Loki —murmuró Thor para sus adentros.

Necesitaba dejar ir su recuerdo, permitir que ambos descansaran, pero era tan difícil.

¿Algún día lo lograría? Quizás sí, quizás no, pero de algo estaba seguro, haría todo lo posible por sanar su corazón, su alma.

 

‹‹El primer paso era decir adiós››.

Thor atrajo a Peter; lo abrazó con fuerza (pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo). Cerró los ojos. Pidió perdón a Loki por todo lo malo que pudo hacer y también por las cosas que no hizo o dijo.

 

—Adiós, mi amor —susurró en lo más profundo de su ser y por primera vez, sintió algo de paz que lo hizo llorar.

Ya era momento de que ambos descansara.

 

Fin.

 

…

Espero les gustara. En este libro subiré otros one shot, y ustedes pueden darme ideas de parejas. Gracias.


End file.
